


Cheerleader

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy, lip syncing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a video posted by Daniel Sharman. Isaac is happy, truly happy. It's a new and giddy feeling. So, he does a little lip syncing and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They are the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.
> 
> I do not own these lyrics. They are from the song Cheerleader by Omi. I am inserting them because they are present in the video that this is inspired by.
> 
> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/daniel_sharman/status/597951972982009856

Isaac could barely remember a time he had truly felt safe. But, since moving into the guest bedroom at the McCall’s house, his whole attitude lightened. Not that there weren’t people constantly trying to kill them, but he was finally in a place that he could tentatively call home. He had a large room to himself with a chest of drawers filled with his own clothes. Clothes that were no longer stored in a duffel bag waiting to be tossed or chased out of his refuge.

It was 6am and the sun was just starting to shine through his window. He languidly stretched in his bed, hands bumping against the headboard. He had enjoyed pleasant dreams all night, not once waking from dark memories or nightmares of what might happen in the future. His iPhone beeped lightly, his alarm set to the lowest possible volume so that he didn’t disturb Scott across the hall.

Isaac swung his legs out of bed and padded around his room in grey sweatpants and t-shirt. Without noticing, he started humming to himself. Nonsensical notes streamed from him as he gathered his clothes and toiletries into a pile. He wasn’t a fan of walking from the bathroom back to his room in only a towel.  

He paused as he wandered in front of his full length mirror. Seeing himself so content and happy made something in his chest loosen up even further. Feeling slightly giddy, he switched iTunes Radio on. An upbeat song came on and Isaac couldn’t help but lip sync to the lyrics. When it got to the chorus, he put a little more swagger into it and started dancing.

_Do you need me?_

He pointed at himself and gave his reflection an eyebrow quirk.

_Do you think I’m pretty?_

Isaac opened his hand and ran it down his face. Yes, he did feel pretty. Not that he would tell anyone that.

_Do I make you feel like cheating?_

He swayed his body and head, getting into the beat and the chorus.

_And I’m like no, not really ‘cause_

He waggled a finger at his reflection, popping it back and forth. On the last beat, he tossed in a hip tilt. He felt carefree, dancing in front of the mirror, sun shining in.

_Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader._

He swung his arm wide, shoulders twitching with each syllable. He tracked his finger with his face, nodding with every shoulder move and turning his head away from the mirror. As his body rotated, his eyes widened. Shrieking, he dropped his iPhone. Scott and Melissa were leaning against opposite sides of his doorframe quietly smiling.

Melissa straightened, “Some super reflexes there.”

Scott started to giggle. “I didn’t know you could dance. You should share that with Derek. Maybe it’ll get the grumpy look off his face.”

Isaac tried to wrangle his heartbeat down into a normal range. He could feel a blush working it’s way up his neck.

Melissa took a step back into the hallway. “Alright boys, I expect to have some hot water when you’re both finished with the shower.” She paused and looked directly at Isaac. “It’s good to see you act your age.”

Scott nodded and wandered back to his room.

Picking up his clothes and toiletries, Isaac grinned to himself. He agreed with Mrs. McCall. It was good to act like a seventeen year old for once.


End file.
